Kaname's Promise
by Tempest78
Summary: It's Yuuki's sixteenth birthday, but not everything turned out as planned.


**Disclaimer I do not own the Vampire Knight fandom or its characters, they belong to the wonderfully talented ****Matsuri Hino.**** No money is made from this. I do own my plot line.**

**A/N: This is my very first Vampire Knight story. It's a one shot. Enjoy and Happy Independence Day to my American readers! XD  
><strong>

**XOXOXO:**

Yuuki fixed the armband over her sleeve. She quickly took her place along the right side of the large gathering of day school girls.

"Everyone stay back!"

Zero was on the left side. He scowled.

_'Don't those girls realize how dangerous this is?'_

He heard the gate open and winced as the throng of girls broke out in their usual cheers.

"I love you Kaname Senpai!"

"You're so adorable Aidou Senpai!"

Zero snorted and kept his side at bay behind the line.

Yuuki quickly found herself being pushed as soon as the night class walked through the gates. Yuuki stumbled and fell backwards. Strong arms caught her and set her upright.

"Thank you for protecting us so diligently."

"Kaname Senpai," She blushed and bowed to him.

He smiled. "See you later."

Zero glared at his retreating back. He walked over to Yuuki.

"You should be careful of those guys."

She smiled. "Kaname Senpai and I have known each other since we were little. He won't hurt me."

Zero clenched his fists. "Just be careful, _especially_ around him. Don't forget we have patrol at that party tonight."

"Have you decided what you're going to wear?"

He waved a hand indicating his uniform. "I'm going like this."

Their watches buzzed and he scowled.

Yuuki's eyes widened and she looked at her watch.

His jaw clenched so tight the muscle beside it ticked.

"There is a level E running loose in sector C."

She reached for her Artemis rod. "I guess our work is never done, eh?"

**XOXOXO:**

"Help me!"

The level E held an eight year old girl in front of its face, by her throat. She had wide eyes and an ashen face. Her hands desperately raked at the hand constricting her wind pipe.

Yuuki steeped forward brandishing her Artemis rod.

"Release that child, now!"

The level E rounded on the girl and tossed the kid aside like a rag doll. Saliva dripped from its foamy mouth as its beady eyes landed on Yuuki.

Zero caught the child.

"Go home, now!"

The child yelped and took off running.

Zero cracked his fists and eyed the level E.

Yuuki was busy dodging the claws and slammed her stick against the level E's shoulder.

"You shouldn't pick on kids."

The level E howled in outrage and then knocked Yuuki's weapon aside. It leapt at her, knocking her down. It poised over her ready to sink it's fangs into her neck.

"Oh no you don't!"

Zero tackled the demon. He plunged his fist into the chest cavity and withdrew its heart. He jumped back with the heart in his hands and flipped a lighter open. He lit the heart and tossed it behind him.

The level E writhed on the ground screaming in pain. Zero pulled out his Bloody Rose and shot the demon in the brain. He spat on the ground and walked over to Yuuki. He took her arm and looked it over.

"Are you alright?"

"Just a bit shaken up is all."

The scarf around his neck fell and she gasped.

"Your neck!"

His eyes widened and he quickly covered the pin pricks.

"It's nothing."

She removed his hand.

"Let me see."

Before he could stop her she pulled the scarf all the way down.

"When did this happen?"

He sighed. _'I guess it's time.' _He stared into her eyes. "Follow me and I'll tell you everything."

He took Yuuki's hand and led her back to their dorm and to his room. He closed the door and took a deep breath.

"How did that happen to your neck Zero?"

He leaned against the wall and focused on keeping his breathing normal.

"Please Zero, I want to help you."

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "It happened when I was a child."

She gasped. "Isn't there something the headmaster can do?"

He took out one of his blood tablets and pooped it into his mouth. He swallowed the tablet with a cool glass of water.

"No, these won't work forever."

She bit her bottom lip. _'Poor Zero, this must be really hard for him.'_

Zero tried to ignore her accelerated heartbeat. "I'm being transferred to the night class."

His words echoed ominously off the walls and her heart froze.

"Zero, I - "

His hand shot up to silence her protest. "I won't risk hurting others, especially you."

He walked over to her and used his thumb to lift her chin. He stared deep into her eyes. "Look at me Yuuki. I've been reduced to living off of blood tablets in order to keep from giving in to the blood lust."

Her heart ached at the torment in his eyes and voice.

He closed his eyes as the sound of blood rushing in her veins assailed his ears like the waves of a tsunami. His tongue moistened his lips and his forefinger gently traced her jugular. His voice turned hoarse as his face nuzzled her neck.

"Even now I hear it calling to me."

She shivered and took his hand between hers. "Zero."

His body went rigid and he pulled back. He paced across the floor like a caged tiger, with his hands clasped behind his back.

"This monster inside me grows stronger with each passing day."

"You're not a monster!"

The sheer conviction in her voice made his heart skip a beat. He clenched his jaw.. "I am a monster!"

He turned his back to her and breathed deeply. His nails dug into his palms. "Stay away from me Yuuki, for your own good."

He quickly walked out of his room and fled to the rooftop to get away from her blood which was calling to him like a siren.

Yuuki's mind replayed his parting words like a mantra as she sat on his bed. She blinked. _'Stay away from Zero? Never! He's my friend and he needs me.'_

She jumped to her feet and ran from the room. _'I have to find Zero.'_

As she was running down the hallway she ran into what felt like a brick wall and stumbled back. Strong arms wrapped around her and kept her on her feet.

"What's the hurry?"

She blinked. "Kaname Senpai, I'm sorry. I didn't watch where I was going."

He smiled down at her shimmering eyes. He frowned. "What's got you so worked up?"

She chewed her bottom lip.

He pulled her into his arms and cradled her to his chest. He stroked her hair. "Tell me."

She pressed her face against his chest. "I'm looking for Zero."

His spine stiffened. He forced his body to relax. He stepped back and titled her chin. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm worried Zero might try to hurt himself."

Kaname's eyes narrowed. "Why do you think that?"

She sucked in her bottom lip and lightly scraped it with her teeth.

"Yuuki," his voice was a brusque command laced with an undertone of warning.

Her feet shifted and she dropped her gaze. _'I can't reveal Zero's secret without breaking his trust.'_

Kaname gently gripped her chin and forced her to stare into his eyes. "I cannot help if I don't know what is wrong."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She locked her gaze to his. "He's upset."

"What about?"

"He's… going through some… personal issues right now."

Kaname frowned.

"Please Kaname Senpai?" She stared up at him as if he were her only hope.

_'She is so innocent and kind.' _His heart constricted. "I'll see if I can find him."

She hugged him tightly. She stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Kaname Senpai."

He blinked and his hand slowly rose to cover the spot she'd kissed.

She stepped back with her face flushed. "Um, I- "

"You go get ready for the party. I'll take care of your friend." He turned around, smirked and then walked off down the hallway.

"You should wear a dress."

Yuuki nearly jumped out of her skin. She spun around and found herself staring at a powerful male chest.

"Aidou Senpai, you scared me."

He grinned. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay. Um, why do you think I should wear a dress?"

"You would take everyone by surprise."

She blinked. "What kind of dress?"

He held out his hand.

She titled her head to the side and bit her bottom lip.

"I won't bite." He grinned.

She blushed and placed her hand in his. His large hand closed around hers and he led her back to her room. His free hand swept towards her bed where a black dress with blood red roses lay against her deep green bed sheets.

"I believe that dress would suit you best."

Her jaw dropped as she gazed at the shiny material.

"Ruka will help you with your hair and whatever else you may need." Aidou bowed and took his leave with a smile on his face.

Ruka stepped toward Yuuki. "It will be my pleasure."

Yuuki smiled at her. "Thank you for helping me."

Ruka smiled. "You have made Kaname feel alive again and his eyes now reflect his inner happiness. You have no need to fear any of the night class."

"I don't fear you."

Ruka raised a single brow.

"I think you're nice."

Ruka's ruby red lips formed a smile. "Shall we get started?"

Yuuki stared at the dress. "Are you sure there isn't something less expensive I could borrow from you?"

Ruka clucked her tongue. "This dress is perfect for you. Will you not accept my gift?"

Yuuki's eyes widened. "G… Gift?"

"Is it not your sixteenth birthday?"

Yuuki gasped. "I forgot about that."

Ruka chuckled. "This dress was tailor made by my personal seamstress. It is all I can offer you."

Yuuki's hand lovingly stroked the material and her eyes shimmered. "Thank you."

Ruka's eyes twinkled. "You can thank me by wearing it to the party."

Yuuki picked up the dress and hugged it to her chest.

"I've never been given a gift by anyone other than the headmaster and Zero."

"Then I insist you must accept the dress."

Yuuki stood up and held the dress against the front of her body. She walked over to her mirror and gasped. The dress looked like it would mold to every curve and had a low neck line.

"Are you sure this won't be too revealing?"

Ruka smiled. "The dress is classy without being trashy." She tugged Yuuki away from the mirror. "We should begin soon, unless you wish us to be late for the party?"

**XOXOXO:**

"So this is where you hide?"

Zero whipped around and his eyes narrowed. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I came at Yuuki's request."

Zero's nostrils flared. "Leave me alone!" He turned his back to the unwanted visitor.

Kaname scowled. "You're going to have to learn some manners, new blood."

Zero spun around and pierced him with his eyes. "I didn't ask for any of this!"

Kaname cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders. "Be that as it may you will soon be one of us. If you don't curb your rudeness and harsh tongue, you'll find your new life very unpleasant."

Zero's wrists flicked and claws protruded from his finger tips. His mouth opened and fangs glistened in the moon light. "Is that a challenge?"

Kaname loosened his tie and he circled slightly around the eager new blood. "Call it a friendly warning."

Zero's head arched back and his eyes flashed red. He lunged at the other male snapping his jaws.

Kaname calmly held him at arm's length. "You really don't want to do this, new blood."

"Yes I do." Zero roared and his fist connected with the smug vampire's face.

Kaname stared at the determined eyes of the hatchling. He sighed heavily and undid his cufflinks. "Very well then, but Yuuki will be very disappointed."

"Don't you dare act like you know her better than I do!"

Kaname side stepped and used a ridge hand chop to the male's shoulder. "You've really got to learn to control your temper."

Zero fell to his knees from the blow. He roared, spun around and charged at him again.

Kaname evaded the snapping jaws and sharp claws. He pushed Zero forward and kicked him in the ribs. "That temper of yours is going to get you killed one of these days."

The pain in Zero's ribs fueled his anger as he leapt at the vampire, knocking him to the ground. Zero snarled and raked his claws against the vampire's chest.

Kaname grunted. He held the new blood at arm's length ignoring the pain searing his upper chest. He held Zero's arms and ignored the snapping jaws. He spat into Zero's eye socket and then threw him over his head with a grunt.

Zero wailed and reeled back, raking at the intense burning as his blood boiled from anger. His chest heaved and he fumbled around the ground hoping to catch a limb of the other male. The loss of eye sight both frightened and confused him.

"You bastard!"

Kaname shook his head and dusted off his clothes. "You've got a lot to learn about being a vampire."

He charged Zero and lifted the struggling man into the air. He tossed him through the skylight and into the party below.

Everyone froze and watched the spectacle as Zero howled in outrage and swung at everything near him.

"Stay back!"

Everyone at the party froze in place at Kaname's clipped order. He stalked over and drew his foot back planting it into Zero's ribs. A Loud crack echoed around the room. His foot connected with Zero's face and Zero fell onto his back holding his ribs.

"Stop it!"

Kaname whirled around and a fist connected with his jaw. His eyes widened and his hand went to his jaw. He stumbled back. _'She hit me.' _He scowled.

Fire blazed in Yuuki's eyes. "You promised you would talk to him. You weren't supposed to hurt him!" She spun around and ran over to Zero. She dropped to her knees and reached out for him. "Let me help you."

Zero held up a hand and tried to scoot backwards. "No, don't look at me!" His hands pressed hard against his cheeks and he bowed his head.

Yuuki felt strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her to her feet. "Stay out of this."

"But they're - "

Aidou kept a firm hold on her waist. "Let them work it out."

She blinked at the unusual clipped tone of his voice.

Kaname stomped over to Zero and yanked his head back. "Stay still!"

Zero's body instantly froze. _'Why can't I move?'_

Kaname tipped the boy's head back and poured a clear vial over the foamy eyes sockets.

Zero hissed as the burning intensified sharply and then slowly ebbed away. He blinked as his vision blurred.

"Give it a few more minutes." Kaname stepped back and pulled Zero to his feet.

Zero blinked as his eyes watered and then his vision cleared. In a flash he felt his back collide painfully with the stone wall.

"If you're ever stupid enough to challenge me again I will show you no mercy." Kaname bared his fangs and snapped them shut. His hand tightened on Zero's neck causing him to gasp for air. "Understand?"

Zero's eyes widened and he nodded.

Kaname scowled and opened his hand dropping Zero onto the floor.

"What's everyone staring at?"

The congregation of vampires quickly startled and continued with the party.

"There now see? They worked it out." Aidou release his hold on the struggling Yuuki's waist. She ran over to Zero and tried to touch his shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

His jaw clenched and he pushed her hand away. "I'm fine."

Kaname sighed heavily and took her hand between his. "This isn't how I imagined your birthday party would go."

She blinked. "But, I thought this was just a party to help everyone blow of some steam?"

Kaname shook his head side to side. "We gathered tonight to celebrate your special day… err night."

Aidou grinned. "This party is all for you."

Kaname tilted her chin and stared into her eyes. "Are you disappointed?"

She stared at their clasped hands and frowned. "I wish you two wouldn't have fought."

His thumb rubbed the back of her hand and he sent her a sheepish grin. "Yeah… sorry about that."

Aidou clapped her lightly on the back. "Come on, let's get this party stared."

Kaname looked her up and down and smiled at her. "You look stunning." He kissed the back of her hand.

She blushed and ran her hands down the sides of her dress. "Thanks."

Zero took her hand. "Yuuki, dance with me." He led her over to the dance floor.

Kaname's eyes narrowed and his nostrils flared. '_That new blood better watch his step.' _A low growl emanated from his throat.

Aidou grinned and grabbed his friend's shoulder. "Easy there Kaname –kun."

Kaname snorted and rolled his eyes. "That hatching is damned lucky it is Yuuki's birthday."

Aidou chuckled. "We're going to have to keep an eye on him, that's for sure."

Kaname grunted and his eyes followed Yuuki across the dance floor. "He'd better keep his hands respectable." He watched her twirl around the room with her dress flaring around her.

"You've got it bad my friend."

Kaname smirked. "My Yuuki is unlike anyone else I've ever met."

Aidou nodded. "She's one of a kind."

"Indeed she is."

Yuuki smiled as she felt Zero's arm go around her waist. His other hand held hers against his chest.

Her free hand brushed his cheek. "Are you sure you're okay?"

_'Yuuki is always so concerned about me.'_ Zero smiled down at her. "You should be enjoying yourself tonight, not worrying about me." He spun her around enjoying holding her in his arms. _'Even if it's only for these few minutes, I will remember this dance forever.'_

She bit her lip. "I can't believe they did all this for me."

"Well, it _is _your special day."

She closed her eyes and he body swayed to the music as he led her across the floor.

Kaname walked over just as the song ended.

"Mind if I cut in?"

She blushed and pulled away from Zero, who sighed.

Kaname took Yuuki's hand to his chest and his arm went around her waist.

Her heart soared as she felt the strength emanating from him.

"Kaname Senpai, thank you for finding Zero for me."

He nodded to her.

"And thank you for helping with his eyes."

Kaname sighed. "He has a lot to learn about our ways."

She stroked his cheek. "So do I."

"Oh?"

She stared deep into his eyes and her heart fluttered. "I want to learn everything I can from you."

His lips brushed against her ear. "Be careful what you wish for Yuuki." His fangs lightly grazed her earlobe.

She hugged his waist. "My fondest wish is to remain with you."

He grinned against her ear. "I have so much to teach you. Some you're not ready for yet, but I'm looking forward to the time when you are." His hands squeezed her hips and he nuzzled her neck.

His honey sweet voice made her shiver. She reached up on her tip toes and kissed his jaw. Her breath hitched. "So am I."

He spun her around the floor and stared deep into her eyes with desire evident in his. His voice came out a slow purr of seduction. "When you are ready sweet Yuuki, I will teach you everything."

**XOXOXO:**

**A/N: That's it everyone. I hope you enjoyed my little one shot. Reviews are any author's best motivation, so don't be shy to tell me what you think. XD**


End file.
